Timeless
by VenaHope
Summary: "She possess no chakra system." He spoke, barely hiding the shock. "How can that be? You can't survive without chakra." He insisted, they both looked at me, and I shrugged. "Yeah, I've always been this way. Well, the immortal thing is something new to me. But.. yeah.. immortal chick without chakra who knows stuff. That's me."
1. Prologue

**This is the story about a chakraless girl from out world. She has one thing on her side though, time. She is frozen in time. Therefore she cannot die. She is immune to poison and disease.  
**

 ** _Ladies and gentlemen I give you, Timeless._**

* * *

 _'what is this?'_ She couldn't see, colors flew past her. It was mostly blue, though.

(It's pretty, like a kaleidoscope)

The blueness hurt her eyes as she felt pressure on her face, forcing her to keep them closed, else they might fly out. This was odd... it didn't feel like a dream. Her dreams were vivid but never like this. She vaguely remembered taking a rather nasty fall through a mirror.

 _(I fell through the mirror)_

 _'A mirror? How did that happen? It must have been a two way mirror..'_ She could barely register the way her hair was flying up, and her clothing was as well, almost as if being sucked away from her. The skin on her body was attempting to do the same...

(Falling)

She let her arms hang out, feeling free and alive, her heart pumping in her chest and a smile going across her face. ' _I'm high... get it?'_ She laughed to herself, the sound being carried away by the wind.

' _Wait... wind.. falling... **I'm falling!"**_ The feeling of joy soon turned to terror as she let out a blood curtailing scream that was lost in the wind. She flailed as the ground rush to meet her, hitting branches and snapping twigs as she flailed to grab onto something to save her life. Pain shoot across her body as she heard a sickening snap from her leg as her leg hit a branch, but the adrenaline and higher priorities drowned the pain as she caught hold of a branch, halting her fall.

 _(Pain, shooting pain... fading)_

She forgot the pain as she struggled to pull herself onto the branch, her unused muscles burned, but in her desperation she let out a cry as the branch snapped. Then she was falling. _'Son of a-'_ Her back hit the ground with a sickening snap once again, and her vision became blurry as pain spread across her entire being.

 _(Darkness)_

* * *

 **And that's the prologue. Please review.**


	2. New World

**Immortal chick+ knowledge of the world= chaos.**

* * *

(Drip)

Something cold just hit her face. _It's water. It's there a leak in the roof again?_

(Drip)

 _Why is my bed so uncomfortable._ She tried to shifted, stretching her legs and arms yawning groggily. _'And why is it so cold? Did Thomas leave a window open?'_

(Drip)

 _'I had the weirdest dream last night.'_ She rolled over, brushing the leaf out of her face as she rest her head on her arm, the leaves rustled around her as she shifted positions.

(Drip)

 _'Wait..._ Her eyes snapped open as she shot up, frantically looking around, her mind still fuzzy. _'That right, it wasn't a dream! I was falling! I fell...'_ She looked up to see the broken branches marking her decent. She recalled breaking her leg and back. Carefully she moved her supposedly broken leg, and found it to be quite fine. She flexed it to be sure, standing up. _'I managed to fall over a hundred feet and didn't even get a scratch.'_ She thought in disbelief. Surviving that kind of fall was near impossible, let alone walking away from it. She'd been sure her bones had broken.

She looked down at her clothing, bloodstains covered her favorite pair of jeans, rips and tears yet not a single cut or scratch. Her shoes, combat books, were fine much to her surprise. Her shirt, if it can still be called it, was torn and ripped to such a degree, her bra could be seen peaking through several wholes in the fabric. _'good thing I wore a bra today'_ She thought, before examining her surroundings. She was in a forest.

 _(Not any forest she's ever seen or known)_

"Well. I suppose I should started hiking."

* * *

I'm going mad. I swear to god, I broke my bones in that fall, but it seems like I was wrong. My bones are fine, I don't even have a scratch on me.

I walked through the woods, trying to figure out where on earth I was. I'd fallen through a mirror.

A fucking mirror. Am I in wonderland now? This doesn't look like wonderland, I've yet to see a white rabbit with a pocket watch, plus my name's not Alice.

Walking through the woods, I found myself stepping and catching my cloths on various branches who seemed to have it out for me. I scrapped my elbow again some thorn bush, and was cut.

But the moment I looked for my wound, I found it pushing the thorns _out from the wound_ and onto the ground, quickly seeming itself up.

I stared in morbid fascination as my skin came to life and acted on it's own. I traced my fingers over the spot, feeling nothing but smooth skin.

"Mother of hell, I'm like a bloody rip off of deadpool." I swore. Deciding to accept this weirdness for now and worry about it once I'd found out where I am, I kept moving on, until I found a road much to my delight.

"Road. Road means people. People means getting home." I chanted, walking down the road. I glanced up at the sky, noting how it was getting a little chilly... namely due to my lack of clothing. My feet strangely enough, didn't get sore. I did however, get a little tired, so I sat down, leaning against a tree. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath trying to relax. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a nap...

"I'm telling you, I fucking saw something fall from the fucking sky." I opened my eyes, vaguely recognizing the voice. "Shut up... I don't give a damn if you saw something." I tensed, and quickly moved behind the tree before I spotted two people coming closer to pass by my spot. I held my breath upon spotting them, terror spreading quickly across my body as I froze on the spot.

Two figures, both dressed in black cloaks with red clouds, stood in the clearing before me. I recognized them instantly, and had to refrain from gasping holding a palm to my mouth.

Hidan and Kakuzu... Akatsuki.

 _I'm so fucking dead.._

* * *

 ** _Our lovely protagonist now meet the Akatsuki.  
_**


	3. The Plot has found Thee!

**Wow, publishing all these chapters at once. I'm on a roll with this fanfic.**

* * *

I held my breath as they passed, preying beyond belief that they wouldn't notice me. That they would just past me by. My heart thudded loudly against my chest, threatening to bust through my rib cage as I couldn't even move.

"It would have fallen around here anyways, and I don't see anything." Kakuzu chided boredly. Hidan scoffed. "We haven't even fucking looked yet, dipshit."

I heard a sickness snap, and took in a sharp breath. "Shut up.."

"DAMN IT KAKUZU! THAT FUCKING HURT!" Hidan raged, no doubt missing a limb. "I said shut up... I hear someone breathing.." I quickly placed a hand over my mouth, I accidentally took a step back, stepping on a twig which broke with a loud snap. My eyes went wide, and a scythe flew through my tree, with me barely having time to dodge I scrambled backwards, now getting a full view of Kakuzu and Hidan. Hidan twirled his scythe, letting it sit over his shoulder as he stared down at me with a wide smile. "Well! Look what we have here! A little sacrifice for Lord Jashin!" My reaction was instinctive. I grabbed a handful of dirt, tensing before Hidan's blade came down at me.

I threw the dirt into his face, dodging the blade I scrambled to my feet and before I had time to think, I grabbed the end of Hidan's scythe holding tight with all my strength keeping the pointing bits facing away from me. Hidan glared at me as we started a tug of war game with his scythe. "You mother fucking bitch! Fucking let go of that you little shit!" He pulled on the scythe, but I kept my feet firmly pressed to the ground, ignoring the pain in my arms and legs as the much stronger Shinobi pulled.

"Fuck off!" He yelled, giving the scythe a yank, causing me to cut my hands on the point bits. Hidan smirked and reached for the blood, and I launched myself forward tackling the Jashinist. I grabbed his wrist, pulling it away from his mouth, and knocking away the scythe. I made sure to grab his other wrist and proceed to pin him as best I could to the ground. "What the fuck!? Get the fuck off me you fucking bitch!" Hidan pulled himself up switching our positions, he ended up keeping me to the ground. "You fucking bitch!" He stabbed me with a kunai, causing me to let out a yelp of pain. Licking the blood, Hidan turned black and white. He stood up, drawing a circle around himself, with the triangle.

"Ha, you fucking bitch, I'm going to make you scream!" The Jashinist roared. I, however, found myself healed by the time he'd completed his little symbol and promptly tackled the Jashinist to the ground off the circle once again. "That, fucking hurt!" I yelled in his face, more than a little pissed off over his aim. You see, he'd place where he'd hit, was exactly where my bra was keeping itself together.

"You bastard!" I punched him in the face. "Fuck you!" Hidan yelled, "Why aren't you fucking dead?!" He pushed me off him, once again stabbing me with his scythe. I let out a yell of curses as he did so, before he pulled the scythe away, and both immortal witnessed as I healed completely from the wounds.

It was also the moment my shirt, decided it had had enough and came off completely. I quickly covered myself, glaring at the two immortals with a blush covering my face as I struggled to fix my bra.

 _Never have I ever been so mortified..._

"Do either of you have a pin?" I had to ask. Hidan stared at me with a WTF face while Kakuzu remained impassive, though his eyes were wider than normal. "How the fuck are you alive?!" Hidan demanded. I stood up. "Immortality. Duh."

"Why you fucking-"

"Hidan." Kakuzu cut in. Hidan glared as the Miser. "What?!"

"Let's go. If I'm late for this bounty, I'll kill you." Kakuzu decided he's not gonna deal with a second loud mouth immortal, and opted on moving on.

Ignoring the fact that she seemingly knew to keep her blood away from Hidan.. Damn, he would have to report this to Pain. Whatever, she clearly held no Shinobi, judging by the tone of her muscles, soft shape and lack of skills. She wouldn't be hard to track down if Pain decided she was worth they're time.

"Fucking fine Kakuzu, but your not the least bit curious about the immortal bitch?" Hidan questioned, gesturing to me. "She is not apart of our mission."

"I'm not talking about the fucking mission! Hey! Are you listening to me?! KAKUZU!" Hidan was ignored as Kakuzu walked away from him, not willing to deal with another annoying immortal.

"...Shut up."

I watched as the two walked away, seemingly deciding I wasn't worth there time. Well, I suppose that made sense. They were both immortal, so I couldn't be sacrificed and Kakuzu seemingly decided he didn't want to deal with me.

But, I also have a feeling they'll be back, so I better get moving.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	4. And Here some Exsposition

**Alright so chapter four in the Timeless series...**

* * *

Name: ***********

Alias: Akemi.

Age, seventeen.

Occupation, Geek/Otaku, aspiring writer/explorer. Currently unemployed. (Has never, been employed.)

Enjoys writing, reading, practicing light saber moves, and watching anime. Lives in Atlanta, GE, up until recently. Hobbies include star gazing, sewing, cooking, sketching, and collecting journals. Skills may include, lock-picking, strategizing, and analyzing behavior. She speaks Japanese, though isn't quite as fluent as she'd like.

Weakness: Has social anxiety.

* * *

Akemi stumbled across a village. It was small, and not at all what she was familiar with. It was most certainly not western, and appeared to be more Japanese if anything. The people there, they also spoke thought, confused as to how she ended up here in the Naruto land. Granted, she's also confused as to how she ended up in the sky, as well as actually surviving an encounter with an Akatsuki.

"Excuse me but, do you know where am I? What village is this? What country?" She asked, a teenage boy who looked about her age. The boy looked over to her.

"Your in Takiyama village, in the Land of Fire... are you Ok? You look kinda pale." The boy stated, concerned.

 _Oh m god. I really am in Naruto. The Akatsuki are after me. I'm going to die. I'm going to die._

"What's wrong with you?" Asked the boy. Suddenly Akemi's eyes rolled back and she promptly fainted. The realization of her situation finally hitting her, as well as the stress from earlier as she promptly had a panic attack.

Akemi woke up to find the boy from before hovering over her. "Are you Ok? My mom freaked out when she saw me bringing you in here. What's your name? I'm Akira." He said with a friendly smile.

Akemi tried to return the smile, sitting up. _Don't freak out. Your in Naruto. It's not the end of the on you faced off with two Akatsuki. Your immortal. Don't let your stupid social anxiety get the better of you.  
_

"I-I'm...Akemi." She answered. Satomi was the name of one of her OC's. "Nice to meet you, Akira-kun."

* * *

"So Akei-Chan, were are you from?" Sachiko, Akira's mother sat across from me as we both sipped a warm cup of jasmine tea. "I'm from the Land of Tea. I got robbed recently, hence my... attire. These thieves took everything and then I stumbled into town and-" Her stomach rumbled.

"Ha... sorry." Sachiko shook her head. "No, no! Your story sound awful! Do you have any place to stay, when was the last time you ate, you poor child! Here, how about you stay with us, Akira already likes you-"

"MOM!" Akira yelled in protest.

"which is saying something because he never likes any of the girls, granted most of them are taken, and I want grand-kids already."

"MOM!"

"Sh, Akira, the ladies are talking."

Akemi blinked. "Well, uh... yeah.. I guess it if your alright with it I could stay here."

"Wonderful! Akira will finally have a lady friend!"

"MOTHER FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Akemi giggled. She was going to like it here.

* * *

For the next month, as Akemi either did chores, was out running, or hanging out with Akira in her free time. Akemi also noted that, she did not in fact have chakra.

Because of this she was even more careful, making she to always avoid any Shinobi passing by the village. She was also on the look out for the Akatsuki, as there was a change the duo might have told Pain about her immortality.

She picked up the habit of carrying her earned money she got through the equivalent of D-rank mission throughout the village, getting the habit of carrying her money on her, along with other valuables.

She trained her body to get flexible, muscular and strong. She increased her stamina and speed, and in her spare time, flirted with Akira. It was tough but...

She was happy.

 _(To bad it never lasts)_

* * *

 ** _Alright... this is going well. Tell me what you think.  
_**


	5. Enter: Weasel and his pet shark

**Heh.. I'm apologizing now for switching perspectives..**

* * *

Akatsuki.

I spotted the red clouds easily enough working my shift at a local cafe. It's been a month, and I should have guessed it wouldn't hard for them to find me. But they sure took their time.

This time it was Itachi and Kisame who were sent after me, though why I'm not sure.. well actually I can guess.

On the event that I actually had some skill and they needed to apprehend me without much of a fuss, Itachi could cast a genjutsu on me. I debated on running, or not, but in the end I decided running probably wouldn't work out very well.

Currently, I was waiting tables, signalling to the other staff that I've got table five. Itachi and Kisame walked in, and decided to sit at the table next to the entrance.

( _blocking escape)_

I walked over to the two of them. "Hello gentlemen and what will you be having this evening?" Itachi and Kisame looked at me and I gave them a friendly smile.

"I've have dango."

"I'll have the shrimp." I told the cook their orders, ironically enough, my shift was gonna end in about two minutes. "I'll finish up with this table, then I'll be heading out Mika-San." The old man nodded. "Alright Akemi, have a nice day." He replied. I gave Mika a smile.

I picked up there orders and got myself a cup of tea before heading over to the table and setting down the orders, taking a seat next in front of them.

"So, did those other two rat me out to your Leader?" I questioned, taking a sip of tea. Itachi swallowed, he gaze never leaving me. "How much exactly do you know about us?" I took another sip, debating over how much I could tell them. I decided to make them think I knew enough, but not that much.

"Well the Organization part is clear, nobody, especially grown men go around wearing matching outfits... plus the rings. Now correct me if I'm wrong. One on a different part of the finger, almost as if there's a ring for each member, making the total.. ten perhaps? Or at least that's the ideal number, I assume. Red clouds against the black of the cloaks? That kind of symbolism would probably reveal the name of the organization being something regarding the morning.. so Akatsuki perhaps? You travel in twos, there are ten of you, and your called the Akatsuki." I took another sip of tea, watching their reactions.

Itachi had an excellent poker face, and I hesitated to look into his eyes, instead looking at Kisame, who took a bite of his shrimp. "Impressive, however." Itachi spoke. "When you encountered the other members, you knew about one of their attacks,and evaded him accordingly. How is that?" Red eyes bore into mine and I signed, closing my eyes and preying that I wasn't in a genjutsu.

"Alright fine. So I know a little bit more than I admitted. Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, I know exactly who you two are, and I know about Hidan and Kakuzu as well." I admitted. Pressure filled the room, and I felt my body go stiff.

 _So this is KI. Interesting.._

"Where did you get this information?" I still had my eyes closed, I could barely breath. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me."

"I just know." The pressure increased and I felt something heavy hit the bench next to me. "You better just tell us what you know and make it easier on yourself. " Kisame said, having finished his shrimp.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I sat, opening my eyes and looking straight into Itachi's eyes, they flashed to mangekyou, and I tensed, preparing to see the world of red of the Tsukuyomi.

...nothing happened. I blinked, and Itachi's eyes widened ever so slightly, his eyes deactivated. "She possess no chakra system." He spoke, barely hiding the shock.

Kisame blinked, and noted how Samahada didn't react near me, instead pulling back and hissing. It didn't like the way I tasted.

"How can that be? You can't survive without chakra." He insisted, they both looked at me, and I shrugged. "Yeah, I've always been this way. Well, the immortal thing is something new to me. But.. yeah.. immortal chick without chakra who knows stuff. That's me."

The two of them looked amused. I sighed. "Yeah, Ok fine. So what now?" The two of them stood up. "You will be taken to our leader, where you will then be dealt with accordingly."

"Lovely." I said, standing up, before pulling out a piece of paper, a letter from my pocket. "Hey Mika! Give this to Akira for me yeah?" I called out. Mika waved his hand, at the moment to immersed in his own work. I shrugged an turned to the Akatsuki.

"Ok then, lead the way."

* * *

 **Ah, Akemi-chan would be so dead... what, three times over now, if she wasn't immortal.  
**


	6. Akatsuki, yay!

**And now, back to our lovely immortal know it all.**

* * *

Akemi stood staring at the intimidating figure in front of her, a grin spreading across her face. Pain looked down at her from his hologram, the other Akatsuki surrounding her in there respective holograms.

"Soooooo... hi. Hows it going?" The girl tilting her head, her hands behind her gripping her hands together she looked at him in a friendly manner. "I'm Akemi."

* * *

I was having a hard time not fangirling. I was surrounded by intimidating figures, but it's not like I can die and I'm a huge fan of theirs so.. dear lord those eyes are so cool! I held back a squeal as I grinned up at Pain, who looked down at me expressionlessly.

"What do you know of the Akatsuki?" He asked, eyes boring down on me with a cool gaze. My grin widened. "Oho? I don't think the Leader of the Akatsuki wants me talking to THAT extent in front of it's other members, no?" I twirled on my heal, suddenly pointing at Sasori. "I'll start with you, then." Sasori glared at me... I think. I took a deep breath, before spouting out all the information I had on him.

"Sasori of the Red Sand. When Sasori was young, his parents were killed in battle, leaving him in the care of his grandmother, Chiyo. When Chiyo attempted to cheer him up by teaching him puppetry, Sasori's innate aptitude for the art became apparent, and he even began to devise masterful ways of eliminating a puppet master's weaknesses in battle. His skills even allowed him to create two puppets in the image of his parents in an attempt to discard the terrible loneliness he felt. However, as the puppets were unable to give him the real parental love that he desired, Sasori lost interest in them, and they later fell into Chiyo's possession. Sasori created many other ingenious puppets, including Kuroari, Karasu, and Sanshuou.

During the Third Shinobi War, the effectiveness of his puppets in spilling his enemies' blood on the sand gave rise to Sasori's moniker " _Sasori of the Red Sand_ ". However, motivated by his desire to make works that last forever, Sasori began experimenting to create puppets out of people. In the anime, his only friend, Komushi, lost his right arm during his border control duty, so Sasori gave him a new puppet arm as a prosthetic limb. After Komushi perished, having accidentally ingested some of Sasori's poison, Sasori proceeded to turn him into one of his first human puppets. Sasori left Sunagakure; it was around this time he converted his body into a puppet with his core of living flesh remaining as his only human part, thus appearing to maintain the youth of the time of his departure. Over ten years before his own death, Sasori secretly assassinated the Third Kazekage and made him into one of his human puppets. Despite this, Sasori noted the Third Kazekage did not die without giving Sasori a struggle.

After joining the Akatsuki, he utilized his skills to create numerous spies from Suna as sleeper agents. Sasori was paired with Orochimaru, who shared his desire of an everlasting existence. Later, Sasori joined his group in recruiting Deidara into Akatsuki. After Orochimaru left the Akatsuki following his failed attempt to take Itachi Uchiha's body, Sasori bore a grudge towards his former partner and sent Kabuto Yakushi to be his spy in Otokure. Sasori later learned of Orochimaru's whereabouts and joined Deidara to find him. Once tracking him down in the Land of Wind, Sasori unleashed his Third Kazekage puppet. Orochimaru, however, surprised Sasori by countering with a reincarnation of the actual Kazekage. The two missing-nin then pitted their respective pawns against each other, with the Third Kazekage proving stronger than the puppet. However, the Kazekage soon regained control of himself and forced a release of the technique, prompting Orochimaru to retreat. Deidara then unleashed a series of bombs on Orochimaru's hideout, hoping to kill the Konoha-nin. Sasori was left very annoyed that despite a thorough search, they couldn't find a body.

Sasori grew up in a sad and lonely environment due to the absence of parental love. When introduced to the art of puppetry by his grandmother, Chiyo, he grew a little happier. He eventually created puppets in the likeness of his parents, but when he realized that the puppets couldn't give him the actual love that he desired, he became cold, aloof and led to his general disregard for human life. Sasori even went so far as to state that he would feel nothing if Chiyo died, as he claimed that his heart had become like his puppet body: without any emotions. Neither did Sasori had any loyalty for his village, as he defected to pursue personal interests and even kidnapped the Third Kazekage, the latter act causing severe consequences for Sunagakure. Despite his cruel and nihilistic nature, Sasori was also known to possess a very down-to-earth outlook on life, rarely getting worked up over obstacles that impeded his way. He rarely gave way to any strong emotions, and such instances that happened were often short-lived." I took in a deep, much needed breath.

I looked at Sasori who looked quite shocked. "I have THAT level, of information, on like, a shit ton of stuff."

The room went silent. The Akatsuki stared at me, and I could feel the questions, and anger in the room. I knew them, their secrets, their thoughts and feelings.

"How the fuck did you know all that?!" Hidan was the first to speak. I grinned. "Immortality isn't my only gift. I also get random ass visions in my head of various things." Which was actually not a lie.

Fun fact guys, when in Naruto, turns out you can ONLY dream, about Naruto. The anime, on repeat, in my head. Every. Single. Fucking. Night.

"Seriously random though, like did you know that there's this dude who's been a Genin for, like, fifty years? He's oddly pleasant to, and it's not for lack of ability either he's actually quite smart." I said, recalling one of the filler.

Yes. I got the filler to. Mother fucking filler.

I swear to god I just want to get past it. Somebody end me. No, wait, they can't. I literally can't be killed.

"Visions... of the future?" Questioned Konan. I nodded. "Yep. It's really annoying sometimes, like, I'm the type of person who loves not knowing what's gonna happen next, and seeing it, but then my stupid visions tell me what's gonna go down and then it's like, really boring. I never get surprised at this point. I blame you." I pointed at Hidan, who blinked.

"How the fucking hell is that my fucking fault?!"

"You killed me. Before that, I didn't have visions, so this is your fault for killing me."

"You little bit-"

"If you have that level of Information on the Akatsuki, then you know what our plans are." Pain spoke up. I looked at him dead in the eyes. "Ha... yeah."

"If you know the future then you know the outcome of those plans." Kisame added. I nodded. "Yep." They all looked at me. I just wore a shit eating grin. "Well...?" Sasori said impatiently.

"uh." I waved my hand back and forth. "Well..." I looked at pain, my eye darted over to Zetsu briefly before looking back at him. "His plan does succeed..." I wasn't sure how to put this.

"You don't sound sure." Kakuzu stated. I shrugged. "Well It's unclear, I haven't seen the endgame part yet, I keep getting dragged into these... dreams." I chose my words carefully. "It's all foggy. But I mean from what I can tell his plan does succeed so yeah." I crossed my arms. Pain looked at me, studying me carefully for any sign of deception.

I am telling the truth, the Tsukiyomi was going to be cast. They do succeed in casting it. It doesn't actually keep, but I mean it is cast. So I'm not lying.

"I see... Itachi, Kisame, I'll be sending someone to pick her up." I grinned. Yay... another Akatsuki member. My money's on Tobi.

* * *

 **Well Akemi handled that well. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
